The Marauders, the Mythtakers and the SnakeCharmer
by LOTL Stephanie.L
Summary: Three groups run amok in Hogwarts no one knows who they are but they wreck havoc with pranks. However behind the pranks love triangles start and jealousy rears its ugly head. Can Lily and James survive through the lies and jealous girls? LXJ
1. Chapter 1: A New Ceiling

**Characters: **

Lily (Luna)

Mythtakers

Helen (Demeter) Mythtakers

Pauline (Nike) Mythtakers

Sarah (Dionysus) Mythtakers

James (Prongs) Marauders

Remus (Moony) Marauders

Sirius (Padfoot) Marauders

Peter (Wormtail) Marauders

Severus (Rattler) SnakeCharmers

Lucius (Basilisk) SnakeCharmers

Belatrix (Constrictor) SnakeCharmers

Regulus (Cobra) SnakeCharmers

**Pairings:** Lily/James, Helen/Remus, Pauline/Sirius, Sarah/Sirius

**Believed Pairings (what the Hogwarts students believe) :** Luna and Moony, Prongs and Nike, Demeter and Wormtail, Dionysus and Padfoot.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. By the way if all the names and codenames confuse you please re-read the list above.

**Plot:** 3 groups run amok in Hogwarts. Each group has 4 members with their own codenames. No one knows the identity of ANY of these individuals. Some even believe that the individuals don't actually go to Hogwarts. This IS an L/P Fanfic. Better than it sounds (if it sounds good then its worse than it sounds).

**Chapter 1: A New Ceiling**

Suspended in the air of the great hall were three emblems, all with the shield shape of the Hogwarts Emblem. The First Emblem had an M in the centre where the H should have been, instead of the Gryffindor Lion there was a white stag, instead of the Ravenclaw Eagle there was a wolf, the Badger became the dog and the snake became the rat. This was the Marauder's emblem.

The second emblem seemed much more feminine than the first, two intertwined Ms rested in the centre; Gryffindor was replaced by a crescent moon, Ravenclaw became a single rose. Hufflepuff, a shoe for some unknown reason (Muggle borns knew what this meant but people who had no experience with Muggle shops were completely bewildered). And lastly Slytherin became a bunch of grapes. This was the Mythtaker's emblem.

The final emblem wasn't feminine, nor particularly proud but had a sort off sinister air around it. It was the SnakeCharmer's emblem. Surrounding the S were four different snakes; a basilisk, a rattlesnake, a cobra and a boa constrictor.

Out of all three groups the most obvious was the SnakeCharmers, anyone with more than ten brain cells (who had magical tuition) could tell the group was based in Slytherin, that much was obvious. But the rest? Completely anonymous. The teachers all believed their favourite individual were in their favoured house. The teachers debated against each other and sometimes the debates turned slightly nasty and the shouts could be heard at the other end of the school.

Each group used their own emblem to signify when it was them who had been responsible. Today, they had all participated but in different ways without alerting the other groups. The Marauders had contributed by adding 4 litres of hot sauce for each table's worth of food; the Mythtakers had charmed the ceiling of the Great Hall to resemble the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel but with their respective Goddesses replacing each figure. Luna had obviously seen problem in the problem because of the absence of her own respective Goddess so had replaced her share of the original figures with Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis. Being a magical school the paintings all moved and the Mythtaker replacements were singing one of the Mythtaker songs. They were notorious for letting one of the songs they composed themselves play over and over whilst the damage was being tidied away. Currently the figures were singing one of their new songs "Sweet About Me" (A.N I don't own this song)

Ooh, watching me  
Hanging by  
A string this time  
Don't, easily  
The climax  
Of the perfect lie  
Ooh, watching me  
Hanging by  
A string this time  
Don't, easily  
Smile worth  
A hundred lies

The SnakeCharmers hadn't actually done anything but wanted to take credit for the work of their rival groups in a typical Slytherin way. "Hey James" Sirius shouted over the lyrics of the Mythtaker song. "Oh, hey Sirius" James replied startled turning to face his friend. "Mythtakers have gone all out this Halloween" Sirius gestured towards the ceiling. "Song isn't too bad either" James smiled.

If there's lessons  
To be learned  
I'd rather get  
My jamming words  
In first, so  
Tell you something  
That I've found  
That the world's  
A better place  
When it's  
Upside down, boy

Lucius sneered "Who the hell are those girls trying to fool?" He asked Belatrix. "Don't know but their songs are always adored by the student population" She answered "Can't imagine why."

"Guys, play nice." Lucius turned to face his fellow SnakeCharmer, Severus.

"Why though?"

"Well we know they are probably a bunch of sluts, isn't that good enough?"

"No it isn't. I hate those wannabees" Regulus joined the conversation.

"Knowing your brother, he probably adores them." Lucius sneered.

If there's lessons  
To be learned  
I'd rather get  
My jamming words  
In first, so  
When your playing  
With desire  
Don't come running  
To my place  
When it burns  
Like fire, boy

Lily nodded her head along to the song she had written herself as she wove through the excited crowd, stopping at the end of the Great Hall to admire her work. "Hey Lils" Lily looked over her shoulder and spotted her friend trying in vain to get through the crowd. Stifling a laugh she helped Sarah to come to her position. "I like your feminisation of Dionysus" Lily pointed. "Well, I couldn't exactly make myself MALE." Sarah said. "Marauders did a pretty good job too" Lily nodded her agreement. Pauline and Helen both had succeeded a travelling across the crowd far more successfully than their fellow Mythtaker. Sarah sniffed and looked away pointedly. "Hey Lily" Helen shouted before flinging her friend into a rib cracking hug. "Helen, what's up" Lily said upon being released.

"SnakeCharmers are trying to take credit for the Marauders work as usual." Pauline informed Sarah and Lily.

"They'd probably try to take credit for our work if we didn't have a rather feminine song in addition to out namesakes." Lily laughed. Remembering that she and the others had checked the kitchens and seen what the Marauders had planned.

Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet  
About me, yeah

Sweet about me  
Nothing sweet  
About m-

"Flitwick's probably worked out how to turn off the music" Lily sighed. A loud groan was heard by the student body. "Lily I think you wrote a hit!" Helen squealed.

"Hey Sarah, will you help me research anti turn off spells later?" Lily asked

"Yeah sure"

"I want a spell that will only make the music turn off when the rest of the prank has gone" Lily informed her as Pauline took notes of the spell's must haves.

"Flitwick turned off music" James said as Remus joined him and Sirius.

"Yeah, I was starting to really like that song" Sirius moaned,

"Remus, I think we need to get Sirius a life"

"I agree James, before Sirius runs to the Mythtakers begging them to let him join"

"Now wait, just a minute…" Sirius spat looking livid. Remus raised his hands and backed away slightly.

"No one's talking about our prank" Peter said emerging from the crowd.

"Peter," Sirius asked, Peter nodded "Has the food come out yet?"

"Umm… No."

"Exactly, they won't have noticed until the food comes out."

"Ohhhhhhhh" Peter looked incredibly enlightened. James took a while to admire the new ceiling. Lily had noticed James admiring her work and walked over.

"The Mythtakers charmed it to look like the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel" Lily explained, James jumped as he noticed her standing on his right. "I wonder how they did it," Lily sighed staring at an Aphrodite laughing at Demeter. "They probably used the Copy charm" James told her,

"Really? I'll look into it, might come in useful" Lily said impressed, even though he had mistaken the charm she had used, he actually had informed her of a different charm she could possibly use on a different occasion. The crowd suddenly hushed as Dumbledore stood up. Lily and James turned to watch their Headmaster, Lily smiled slightly wondering what Dumbledore thought of her hard work. "Now as you can see the Mythtakers have changed the ceiling to resemble the Sistine Chapel, since I have been spared the pleasure of ever seeing the original piece of work I believe we should leave the ceiling as it is until dinner is over. Suddenly the plates were pilled high food and the crowd dispersed all leaving to their tables. James smiled as everyone began eating and the first scream came from the Slytherin table.


	2. Chapter 2: Spicy Food

**Chapter 2: Spicy Food**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Lucius screamed, the rest of the Slytherin table turned to watch his normally pale face turn tomato red. "Lucius what's wrong?" Belatrix howled clutching his sleeve, Lucius wrenched his arm out of her grip and ran from the Great Hall. Severus was surprised, Lucius never lost his cool. He looked around the table and saw other startled and confused expressions. A fifth year Severus had never spoken to suddenly piped up. "Look who can't stand the pressure now" he sneered. Severus glared at him and saw Belatrix discretely hex the guy from under the table.

The scream had made Lily jump, she turned to a scared looking first year who had tapped her on the shoulder. "Why did that guy scream?" Lily took a second to look at the boy, he looked slightly scared. "I'm not sure, they might just have been trying to make a joke." She said comfortingly, the boy looked reassured and went to sit back at his seat, Lily craned her neck to see where the boy was sitting. He was sitting next to James Potter, she shook her head, Potter might try to tell the boy that it was some sort of shriek from the darkness or something. Lily had never really talked to Potter with the exception of earlier, and then he didn't seem so bad. A thump brought Lily out of her reverie and she looked up to see none other than Lucius Malfoy running from the hall, he resembled a tomato.

James had heard Lucius scream and his lips curled up in a smile, the Mythtakers were going to be outshined, and their work really was impressive though he thought whilst looking up at Artemis giving Nike a hug. The first year James had been sitting next to returned after talking with the cute redhead James had spoken to earlier. "Hey Alex," James said to the first year.

"Hi James thanks for the help with my Transfiguration homework" Alex said grinning.

"No problem" James smiled "Who's that girl you were talking to?" James gestured in the redhead's direction the question had been nagging at him since he'd talked to her.

"Oh, her? That's Lily." Alex said, "She's pretty nice. Pretty too, come to think of it,"

"Yeah…" A gasp caught James' attention and he turned to see Lucius run from the hall. James gave a sigh of relief, if Lucius had stayed he might have let something slip about the spiciness of the food.

The Great Hall was silent for a while, most were thinking of one question; why did Malfoy run from the hall like there was no tomorrow? After a while conversations resumed and people started eating. Soon afterwards there were several more screams and some gasps, as the over spiciness of the food was finally uncovered. The few who hadn't yet eaten were looking around in confusion. The Marauder emblem appeared in the air giving everyone a good look before exploding into a shower of stars. Dumbledore chuckled quietly chewing on a sausage roll. Professor McGonagall looked at him in confusion,

"Albus, haven't you noticed the food is slightly…spicy?" She asked,

"Of course I've noticed Minerva, the food has normally been pretty bland, it's nice having a change every once in a while." Professor McGonagall shook her head in disbelief.

Lily had known about the prank the Marauders had planned and had informed her girls about it. They had all eaten very cautiously, Pauline had protested that they shouldn't eat the food full stop, but that would have aroused suspicion so Lily had insisted that they at least eat a little, just to keep up appearances. Sarah and Helen had agreed instantly with Pauline a little behind but far more reluctant. It wasn't a secret that Pauline HATED spicy food.

Lily nibbled on a piece of chicken experimentally, she had seen the spices but didn't know how much they had added. It wasn't actually that bad… In fact it was actually delicious. Lily pilled some more food on her plate and began to eat with gusto. She caught the horrified look from Pauline and with a sigh pulled out her wand to neutralise Pauline's food.

Belatrix had run to the girl's toilets as soon as she had tasted the carrots on her plate. Once she got into one of the stalls she began puking her guts out. She absolutely hated spices, a secret she had harboured all her life. No one could understand how much she detested them and some even tried to poke fun at her. She got her revenge through the SnakeCharmers; pranks the others thought were good were actually to take revenge for hurtful comments. Finished with puking she sat on the toilet seat and sighed. Belatrix heard two girls enter just in time to hear her sigh.

"Oh no, this isn't Moaning Myrtle's toilet is it?" One of the girls asked,

"Oh God it is!" Belatrix hadn't noticed which toilet she had entered but then realised it was indeed the second floor toilets.

"Doesn't matter Myrtle's too busy moaning to care about our plans" Girl 1 said

"Did you get the book?"

"Yeah, it was so hard I had to suck up to Sluggy to get to the restricted section" Girl 1 gave an all suffering sigh. It was all Belatrix could do but wring the girl's neck.

"Just think in _one_ month I could be _Mrs_ Potter"

"What? I will be the future Mrs Potter!" The two girls argued back and forth before punches started flying, Girl 1 was hit hard and was flung to the grounds in front of the stall, her face clear for Belatrix to see. The girl Belatrix saw made her hand fly to her mouth. Narcissa Black, her sister.

James grinned, some people were running around the hall screaming, he ate a mouthful of peas. It wasn't even that bad, it was NICE! James watched in amusement as a seventh year Ravenclaw he had dated was writhing around on the ground screaming about being poisoned. He glanced over to where the redhead-no _Lily_ was sitting. He smiled as he watched her eating happily, she looked up and caught his glance before looking down a blush colouring her cheeks. James looked down embarrassed, she probably thought he was some kind of psycho stalker the way he was staring at her.

"Hey mate!" Sirius said joining his friend and sitting down,

"I heard your taking advantage of the situation" James remarked drily, he had noticed Sirius comforting several distraught looking girls.

"Hey I got six decent dates!" Sirius said looking affronted.

Lily looked down, she had just caught _the _James Potter staring at her. She looked up hoping she wasn't as red as she felt. To her relief James wasn't looking at her anymore, she felt a small pang of disappointment, she took a moment to briefly scold herself, he didn't like her he was probably staring at her in disgust. Yeah that was probably it. She looked around her and her gaze rested on a girl writhing on the ground, Lily stood up with a sigh and went over to help the girl up.

"I'm dying! I'm dying!" the girl screamed,

"You are not dying!" Lily told her exasperatedly

"There was poison in my food!"

"It was hot sauce." Lily told her.

"…What?" the girl was backing away looking horrified

"The Marauders put a lot of hot sauce in the food" Lily explained trying her best to look apologetic, the girl walked away muttering. "Thanks would be nice." Lily said to thin air. She sighed and left for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Dumbledore rose and silenced everyone with a clap of thunder. He smiled "Well, it seems as if today is a popular day for pranks isn't it?" He heard a mutter of agreement, "I can assure you all and especially Miss Daniels that the added ingredient in our food today was some Texan Hot Sauce" He watched as the previously screaming girl looked down shamefaced. "Now if the Prefects could please lead the first years to the dormitories I believe everyone should retire. That is all." Dumbledore sat down and the talking resumed as the Prefects shepherded the first years out.


	3. Chapter 3: Introductions At Last

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill, don't own anything yada, yada, yada. Anyway last I checked my name wasn't J.K.Rowling, we may have the same initials in a different order but that doesn't mean I own Harry Potter!

**Note To Self:** Think of better disclaimers and work out how to trick people into reviewing my fanfic without knowing I'm tricking them. This could be a little hard; maybe I should try hypnotism… YEA…

**BTW:** Sorry this is a little late, had author's block for a while. Stupid author's block. Also can anyone explain to me the meaning of AU etc. Thanks RoxieLee for reviewing (even though I forced you to) at least someone could be bothered. Can someone also tell me some angstyish songs like Sweet About Me. I need more songs for the Mythtakers. Also Lily James etc are all 16 so Lily and James aren't heads yet.

**Chapter 3: Introductions at Last and Nightime Outings **

Lily looked up at the ceiling of the Girl's Dormitory, she sighed. I can't sleep! She thought angrily glancing at her luminous alarm clock; 2:23AM. She sighed again and got out of bed. Lily looked down at herself and grimaced; her short nightdress was more revealing than she would have liked. She looked over to Sarah's bed. Sarah had a bright pink night robe, walking over she held it up to herself before pulling a face. She tried Helen's robe but changed her mind once she saw the back, it had "Guy Magnet" written across it. Lily had almost given up hope until she saw Pauline's night robe, it was pastel in colour and was quite pretty. Lily shook Pauline awake,

"W-What?" A half asleep Pauline muttered

"Can I use your night robe?"

"Yeah sure whatever." Pauline said before turning onto her front and burying her face in her pillow. Lily smiled and pulled on the robe, it fit her perfectly. It took her a while but she then saw the two points of irony. Firstly, _Nike_ Goddess of _Victory_ had the perfect robe and secondly she had gone about the affair in a Goldilocks kind of way; _the first robe was too girly, the second was too weird and the third was just right! _

Laughing quietly Lily descended to the Common Room and sat in an armchair close to the fire. She pulled out her wand and relit the fire. She sighed for the third time that night and let herself be hypnotised by the flames.

James could not sleep. It was a fact. He knew he shouldn't have started reading that book Remus had lent him, and now he had to pay for the consequences. By leaving sleeping so late he had given Sirius a chance to fall asleep, and when Sirius fell asleep he snored and when Sirius snored James was physically incapable of falling asleep. He glanced at his clock 2: 46AM. He got up wincing. Maybe getting in a drunken fight with Malfoy last night wasn't the greatest idea. He walked over to the door and went down into the common room.

The first thing James noticed was the fire that was still roaring hours after it should have gone out. The second thing he noticed only after he had sat in an armchair by the fire. He wasn't alone.

Lily hadn't noticed Potter come in until after he had sat down in the armchair next to her. It seemed even he hadn't noticed her yet. She took a moment to observe him, it wasn't hard to see why the entire female population worshiped him. His hair was incredibly messy but also managed to look really cute at the same 

time, he appeared to be lightly muscled not mega macho like some guys were. James' eyes were an incredible hazel colour, kinda hypnotic… What? Oh yeah.

"Hi" Lily blurted out suddenly before turning red with embarrassment.

"Shi- Oh sorry, didn't see you there!" James said shocked,

"That was a bit obvious, couldn't sleep?"

"No, Sirius was snoring." Lily raised an eyebrow at this "You really don't want to know." Lily laughed.

"Is it really that bad?" Lily asked

"You have no idea!"

"Lily" She said extending her hand

"James" he answered taking the offered hand. Lily smiled to herself, she already knew his name everyone did. "So did you enjoy the Marauder's prank?" James asked "I noticed you looking very happy at the prospect of spicy food."

"Yeah, the food is normally quite bland, I preferred the Mythtaker's prank, more imaginative. Have you ever seen the Sistine Chapel?"

"No, but I can imagine that it doesn't have moving figures." Lily smiled "It doesn't." Suddenly Lily heard a howl coming from outside,

"Shit! What the hell was that?" she asked rushing towards the window to see a wolf run into the forbidden forest closely followed by a small rat. James followed her to look out of the window, after seeing the wolf he swore loudly before running up to his dormitory.

James inwardly cursed, how could he have forgotten the full moon? He swore again, and picked up his wand, he turned around to face a sleeping Sirius. James conjured up a bucket of water and emptied it on the snoring boy.

"Shit! What the hell did you do that for?" In response James grabbed Sirius by the collar of his PJs and dragged him to the window to point at the full moon.

"Fuck! How did we forget?" Sirius said staring at the full moon his mouth open.

"We were so busy with the prank we forgot to check the lunar calendar." James answered, both boys ran down the stairs pausing only to take the Map and the Cloak. James threw the Cloak over himself and Sirius as soon as they set foot in the Common Room. They quietly tiptoed towards the Portrait, Sirius suddenly stumbled, making Lily turn in surprise. She surveyed the spot where James and Sirius were standing, to see nothing. She shook her head and headed up to her own dormitory. James let out a sigh of relief and they continued through the Portrait and down the corridor to stop besides a statue.

"Filch around?" Sirius whispered,

"No, he's in the dungeons, Dumbledore's in his study and Peeves is on the third floor." James whispered back. James stood up and inspected the statue, it was a statue of a mermaid like those you saw in Muggle 

fairy tales, pulling a brush through her long hair. Carefully James pulled her arm down and the mermaid turned her head towards him and glared at him through stone eyes. James took a startled step back. The mermaid opened her mouth and said softly "Do you intend to do something against the rules of Hogwarts by going through this passage?" James considered this for a moment before nodding. The mermaid laughed and admitted them through before saying quietly "The Mythtakers are pleased to help those who want to prank." James' mouth opened in shock before the wall went back into place.


	4. Chapter 4: Nightime Outings Part 2

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't own anything. How many times do I have to bloody repeat myself? I'm not JKR. I AM JRK though. Weird we have the same initials in a different order. I LOVE YOU ALL!!

**Comment Replies:** To Thorn Wilde, thank you very, very much. To WhyDoesAWebSiteNeedMyName, thanks very, very much as well.

**BTW: **Wrote this whilst feeling inspired, thank God my writers block is over, changed rating because I'm unleashing the more _interesting_ side of my vocabulary. HI HI!! I think my hypnotism worked! I AM AMAZING (not). Hello people of the world!!

**Chapter 4: Nightime Outings Part 2**

James and Sirius continued along the passage, both of them were silent, both thinking the same thing, the Mythtakers had their own secret passageway. The week before James had spotted the new passage on the map, they hadn't tried it out until tonight and they had been very surprised. They knew the Mythtakers were good but they didn't know that they were _that _good!

"How the hell did the Mythtakers make a passage? We should make a secret passage too! It's not BLOODY FAIR!" Sirius suddenly growled breaking the silence.

"I didn't even know you could make your own passage, did you? James replied

"I thought it was impossible, you have to admit the Mythtakers are good!"

"Like I could ever admit that!" Sirius snorted "Isn't someone going to notice the weird freaky talking statue thing though?"

"It only started moving/talking once the passage opened, it's probably charmed to talk once someone tries to use the passage."

"Seriusly?" Sirius laughed at his own joke James flinched

"That is so old" Sirius snorted "Anyway have you heard that rumour that's circulating?" James continued smiling faintly

"You mean the one about Luna from the Mythtakers dating Moony."

"Yeah, we need to confront Remus about that after full moon's over and done with" the atmosphere suddenly dropped by a few degrees as they remembered that they had forgotten the full moon and in doing so abandoned one of their best friends.

"Remus is never going to forgive us is he?" Sirius said quietly

"Probably not at least until next full moon when he needs us again." James laughed, easing the tension slightly. "They probably think that Moony is going out with Luna because of their names, its so cliché!"

"Yeah tell me about it. What I don't understand is that they think Moony can find a date and I can't!" Sirius shook his head in disbelief, "You don't think I'm losing my touch do you?"

"Since when have you had The Touch?" James said an eyebrow raised.

"You are kidding right? I've _always_ had The Touch, and don't you raise your eyebrow like that, it's very unbecoming!" Sirius said with a disapproving frown

"Since when have you been my mother Sirius? My God you even have the same _I'm disappointed in you_ look that she has when she's telling me off." James said doing a good job of imitating his mother's look.

"Are you comparing me to a girl?" Sirius growled dangerously.

"Not when you talk like that, you sound like a dog!" Sirius grinned, James rolled his eyes. Which Sirius copied. James raised an eyebrow, Sirius did the same. "Hey stop copying me!" James shouted

"Hey stop copying me!" Sirius shouted

"Now your just being really childish!" James said

"Who died and made you my mother?" Sirius said folding his arms and raised his nose in a very stuck up way, before walking away shaking his hips in a very strange and kinda creepy way. "Anyway who was that girl?" Sirius asked a goofy grin on his face

"What girl?" James asked, he could feel himself heating up slightly and hoped to God that he wasn't as red as he felt.

"You know, the girl in the Common Room, the one you were ogling"

"I was not ogling her you perverted bastard!" James snapped knowing that he probably resembled a tomato.

"Then why were you staring at her?" James began struggling to find an answer. Sirius grinned "I KNEW IT! YOU SOOOO LIKE HER!!" Sirius started doing a creepy victory dance. James suddenly remembered a good reason why he had been staring at Lily,

"The reason I was staring was because I was scarred she had heard you fall over your own arse!" Sirius kept dancing, "Will you stop that! It's really creepy!"

"Course you were" Sirius sniggered and James sighed, when Sirius got an idea in his head he never gave up on it, no matter what, at least he had stopped the creepy dance. He looked up the tunnel had ended; Sirius reached across and pressed on a stone that jutted out slightly. A section of the ceiling slid aside to let them through, they climbed through, the passage had led them into the Forbidden forest. Far enough in so no one could see them but close enough that they wouldn't have to go far to get to the safety of Hagrid's hut.

James smiled, you had to admire the ingenuity of the Mythtakers, they knew where to put an entrance to a passage without anyone being able to see someone come out of it. Up ahead several meters they could see a werewolf advancing towards them, a small rat jumping up against the wolf's side trying to stop him and not succeeding, only looking incredibly pathetic. Seeing the two people up ahead the rat gave up his attempts. In a quick movement Sirius and James transformed, and proceeded to calm the werewolf down and lead him further into the forest.

During a slight struggle James received a painful gash to his left flank, a nod from Sirius had James galloping away from the trio. Once far enough he slowed down to a trot, after spotting a nice patch of grass he lay down, panting heavily. He was still in his stag form when a beautiful doe came along.

**(AN: What d'ya think, was in a bit of a bad mood when I wrote this, please don't judge me! Cheered up slightly when saw 2 reviews for Chapter 3, was v.v. pleased. What are alerts? Please tell me! BTW: I wonder who the doe is wink wink, please review!)**


	5. Chapter 5: Prongs meets Luna

**Disclaimer:** How many times do I have to repeat myself? I don't own anything. There; happy?

**BTW:** I have made Lily a five way animagus. I know there is no such thing but I couldn't decide what animal I wanted. Lily's animagus forms are: Doe (it's cliché), Nightingale (I wanted her to be able to fly and reflect the singing that Luna does for the Mythtakers), Arctic Fox, Fennec Fox (I have a weird obsession with foxes but Fennec Foxes are sooo cute!) and a black cat (What can I say? I'm a cat lover!). Her fellow Mythtakers only know about doe form not about the others.

**Reply to Review (note it's review not reviews ****):** To Thorn Wilde, this chapter should clear up who the doe is!!

Sorry for the wait, writer's block…again. I get writer's block every week, it is soo annoying!

Also I've thought of a absolutely brilliant idea for a new fanfic!! I'm not going to say what because then you might get your hopes up for something brilliant and end up with my pathetic excuse for writing. I'm slightly depressed right now as you may have noticed. Anyway "Tally Ho" (thinking about Mardek 1, ahhhh I love that game)

**Chapter 5: Prongs meets Luna**

Lily was a curious person, it was a fact. Ever since she had been a child she had always needed to know things. Having a sister with a giraffe like neck came in surprisingly handy when it came to knowing why the neighbours were dancing the tango dressed like llamas. When Lily had seen the wolf and heard the howl she couldn't resist but find out what it was.

Lily dissilutioned (spelling?) herself, and slipped through the portrait, pausing only to listen to the fat lady grunt before almost falling out of the portrait in shock to see no one there. Lily laughed quietly before going up to the mermaid statue. She pulled the hand down, and the mermaid turned to smile at her, allowing her entry.

It had been a long time thought Lily as she stepped through surveying the dust covered floor in distaste, wrinkling her nose slightly. She continued along the passage using a hidden shortcut that could only be used by someone bearing the Mythmaker sign.

It was fourth year when the Marauders first made their appearance, choosing Lily as their victim; hidden from sight they had poured a litre of a strange potion on her head that had bleached her hair from its normal dark red to a hideous shade of bogey green. The worst part; Lily hadn't noticed until she walked into the great hall.

**Flashback**

_Everyone was staring at her. Lily was shocked and confused, why were they looking at her like that? Suddenly the first laugh broke through the silence, slowly everyone joined in, their eyes shining with laughter and cruelty. Lily began backing away, people were shouting out now;_

"_What the hell did you do with your hair Evans?"_

"_Wow, I never knew it was possible to be such a freak." Freak, that word, the one she hated so much, the word she heard over and over again in her head. Freak. __**Freak**__. __**FREAK**__. Lily turned around and ran from the hall in tears. The last thing she saw before she turned was _that _emblem. _

**End Flashback **

Lily sniffed, she had tried so hard to put that moment behind her, the only good part of that day was that she had started the Mythtakers, she had gotten revenge on each house one at a time. The Slytherins all had a 24 hour long sex change, the Ravenclaws had all been cursed into forgetting how to read and the Hufflepuffs had been hexed into acting like Goths contradicting their normal bubbly selves. The Griffindors were last but by no means least, they all had been charmed into snogging the nearest Slytherin. Lily smiled at the memory, the revenge had done its job. The 

Marauder's had been punished in some way, shape or form. Lily didn't hold grudges after she had taken her revenge.

Lily reached the end of the shortcut, and turned back unto the original path; she glanced down at the ground and almost tripped. In the dust there were two pairs of footprints going towards the trapdoor. Lily crouched down to examine them; there were two different sets of prints, fresh by the looks of them, heading towards the trapdoor. There were no prints heading back; the two people had either headed back to school the normal way or were still outside.

Lily looked up to the closed trapdoor. A long, loud howl sent shivers down her spine, she paused at the exit, scared, whatever it was might still be there. She waited a few minutes, nothing. Cautiously she pressed down on the stone and opened the trapdoor, ready to transform in case something leapt at her. Nothing. Lily pulled herself up, it was gone.

She transformed anyway, just in case it came back, trotting lightly, she glanced around herself, wary. Her ears pricked up, she could hear someone talking in animal languages, they were obviously animagi (don't really care if that's the plural or not) Lily paused to listen to what they were saying, (AN: _James_, _**Lily**_,** Sirius**, Remus, **Peter**)

_Ow that fucking hurt Moony! _Lily gasped slightly, it couldn't be them.

Hey, not my fault, animal instinct!

**Prongs, you okay? **No, absolutely not!! It. Was. Not. Them.

_Do I look fucking okay to you?_

**Don't you think your overreacting?**

_Overreacting? I am not overreacting!_

**You are!**

_Shut up Padfoot! _Yep. It was the Marauders.

Prongs, calm down.

_No I will not fuckin-_

I SAID CALM DOWN!! Lily could have sworn she heard a slight whimper.

**Um, Moony maybe you should calm down a bit too.**

_Padfoot is right, you know this really stings, do you have to scratch so hard?_

**Prongs, Wormtail I think we need to restrain Moony, he's becoming one of the rapid things!**

First of all, it's rabid. Secondly HOW AM I RABID?

**See.** Lily almost laughed at this; the conversation was exactly what she would expect of the Marauders. They continued to talk and Lily wandered off towards a small lake. She drank for a while, before getting bored and trotted towards a slight disturbance in the normally quiet forest. The sound was too quiet to be all four Marauders, but too loud to be a bird or something small like that. 

Lily continued towards the sound and came across a shocked stag, getting over her own shock she bowed her head slightly in respect. The stag rose up form where he had been sitting and bowed his head as well. Lily noticed the long scratch on the stag's flank, and recalled Prongs complaining about being scratched by Moony.

__

_**Well, well, well seems like I'm not the only animagus around here **_the stag looked shocked at her amused tone before the meaning of her words sunk in.

_You're an animagus too?_

_**Well noooo! **_Lily said sarcastically

_No need to be sarcastic, who are you anyway? I'm assuming you're from Hogwarts. _The stag jerked his head in the direction of the school.

_**Yeah, I'm from Hogwarts, Prongs I assume. **_The stag almost fell in shock and looked up at her.

_How did you-_

_**You and your friends are rather loud**_

_Well this is rather unfair, you know my name but I don't know yours. _Lily could hear the amusement in his voice.

_**How do I know you won't rat me out for being unregistered. **_Lily knew he wouldn't rat her out anyway, it would be in violation of the prankster law _Never rat out another prankster unless they have already done so to you_,no real prankster ever broke this law, it went against everything they believed in.

_I'm also unregistered so you may as well tell me who you are._

_**Luna.**_

_What about her?_

_**That's me, leader of the Mythtakers, by the way I believe congratulations are in order for that prank it was well executed.**_

_Thanks it was my idea, your prank was awesome as well, Dumbledore seems to favour your group._

_**Really? You think so?**_

_Yeah, If we had done what you did he would have flipped big time._

_**Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when he ate the food?**_

_Yeah it was hilarious, git totally deserved it though._

_**I take it you don't like each other much**_

_You got that right. _A loud howl interrupted their conversation and Prongs turned slightly pale.

_Shit! I forgot to make sure Padfoot was okay looking after Moony_

_**You go, I'm going back to castle anyway, nice meeting you. **_Lily turned and began cantering towards the castle, hearing Prongs say quietly

_Yeah nice meeting you too_

**AN: SOOOO, Like it, Love it, Wanna Marry it, Wanna Divorce it, Wanna kill it, Dislike it, Hate it, please tell me!! (Ok JRK, Time for some hypnotism)**

_**Press the button. Preeeeesssssssss theeeee buuuuuttttttooooooooonnnnnnnnn.**_

**Hi, Hi just a bit of fun.**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK (Just in case you can't read properly I am JRK ****NOT**** JKR)**


	6. Chapter 6: A Song to Comfort

Disclaimer: Insert something sarcastic about disclaimers and JKR

BTW: I don't own "Bye Bye" by Mariah Carey, but I got seriously emotional listening to it, it also gave me the idea to introduce in Voldemort's killing rampage.

**Chapter 6: A Song to Comfort**

Lily yawned, she had stayed up late last night; she inwardly cursed herself for her stupid curiosity. Helen looked at her concerned, "Lily; are you okay, that's the sixth time you've yawned today."

"I'm fine, was up late last night." Lily replied giving her a sleepy smile, grabbing a piece of toast. She buttered it lightly and started to eat. The sound of wings drowned out the talking and everyone looked up to check for mail.

Two owls stopped in front of Lily the first dropped the Daily Prophet; Lily took out her purse and paid the bird a nut, before pushing her unfinished toast towards it. The owl hooted appreciatively and ate the rest of her toast before setting off.

The second owl dropped off a letter then took off for the owlery (spelling?), Lily put aside the paper and picked up the letter. She tore it open and two pieces of paper fell out:

_**Dear Lily**_

_**It was nice to hear from you Lily; I hope you've been having fun in lessons. Petunia found herself a boyfriend, his name is Vernon a real gentleman, **_(Lily snorted at this point)_**do you think you could come home on Christmas, Vernon wants to meet the rest of Petunia's family,**_

_**Lots of Love**_

_**Mum and Dad XOXOX**_

_**To the Freak**_

_**Hi Freak, how's freak school? Don't answer I don't care. Have you heard about my gorgeous new boyfriend? He's AMAZING! About ten times better than you. Ignore Mum and Dad, Vernon doesn't want to meet **_**you, **_**he doesn't associate with freaks. You know if you died no one would care, mum and dad might be sad for a moment but then they would realised how much of a burden you are. Can't you see? NO ONE WANTS YOU! **_

_**Petunia**_

Lily bit back tears, that letter hurt. Why did her sister hate her so much? Oh yeah. Because Lily was a witch. Lily couldn't help but let a few tears out; she hoped to God no one would notice.

Sarah noticed; "Lily's what's wrong?" she said putting a hand on Lily's shoulder, Lily made to hide the second letter, but Pauline caught her wrist and gently extracted the letter from Lily's grip. Helen and Sarah both huddled closer to Pauline to read the letter. Sarah was the first to finish, "THAT BITCH!" she shouted causing several first years to jump in fear. Pauline turned to Lily; her eyes blazed in anger, "How long has this been going on for?" she demanded, Lily muttered an answer; "SIX YEARS!!" roared the normally quiet Helen.

Professor McGonagall stood up and shouted "Miss Ronan, detention!" Helen scowled, before whispering to Lily furiously "Lily, you can't just let your sister treat you that way!" Lily smiled softly and returned to eating.

James was sitting a few seats down from Lily and her friends. He had seen the look on her face after she had read the second letter, he wondered what could have been in that letter to make Lily so…unhappy?

Remus noticed James looking at Lily, "That's Lily Evans; she's the other Gryffindor Prefect." James glanced at Remus before retuning his gaze to Lily, "Really, she doesn't seem like the Prefect kind." Sirius had been listening to the conversation.

"Your right, she can't be a prefect, she's HOT!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Remus said hurt. **(AN: Remus is the other prefect and Sirius just implied that Prefects cannot be "HOT")**

About ten minutes after the main flock of owls had passed, a sombre looking eagle flew through into the Great Hall, everyone's eyes were on the bird. It was different, it circled the hall before dropping a letter into Alex's lap (AN: Alex is the kid from 2nd chapter that told James about Lily). Everyone turned to look at Alex, he opened the letter self consciously, feeling everyone's eyes upon him.

Alex read the letter through, then read it again, he stood up backing away from the table, before turning around and running from the hall in tears. Talking erupted over all the tables as everyone began to talk about what they had witnessed. Lily picked up the paper and looked at the front page "Henderson Family Murdered" Lily stood up to follow Alex knowing he would need a source of comfort.

Unknown to Lily she wasn't the only one to follow Alex.

Lily left the Great Hall and looked around, where would a distraught eleven year old go? She paused a few moments trying that weird psychology thing where you put yourself in someone else's shoes. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around. The first thing she saw were the deep intense hazel eyes of James Potter that were boring into her own emerald ones.

Realising that she had been staring she lowered her eyes self consciously, to her relief James appeared just as embarrassed as herself.

"So, um… where did Alex go?" he said eventually breaking the awkward silence **(AN: I wanted to try out the phrase "pregnant silence" but it just sounded wrong)**

"I don't know I was just trying that weird psychology thing." Lily answered smiling slightly

"Right. If I were a distraught eleven year old where would I go?" James said running a hand through his already messy hair.

"Bathroom?" Lily offered, hopefully

"Maybe, but which one?" James said in frustration

"Well, how about you look in all the boy's bathrooms and I'll check any other place he might have gone to."

"That's a good idea!" James smiled, Lily blushed, no one at school (apart from the other Mythtakers of course) had really paid attention to her or noticed her really.

James headed for the staircase, Lily began to think hard, Alex obviously wanted to be left on his own. She checked the secluded area in the library that she often went to when she needed to think. She also checked, several secret passageways using the Mythtakers map (basically the Marauders Map but with different secret passageways and a more feminine aura around it, Marauders and Mythtakers have discovered different passages).

The passageways revealed nothing and Lily inwardly cursed herself, why would anyone use the passages, no one else knew about them! She hoped James had gotten more success than she had, suddenly a thought came to her, no. Alex wouldn't go there, NO ONE WOULD. But maybe…

Lily made her decision and went to the second floor, she stopped outside one door, and listened. She could hear someone sobbing quietly. A ghost came through the door and turned to look at Lily.

Moaning Myrtle took a second to grin before saying in a cheery tone "Wouldn't go in there if I were you, poor kid sobbing his eyes, doesn't seem to understand that it's the GIRL'S toilets." Myrtle rolled her eyes at the last bit and flew **(AN: How does a ghost move?)** in the direction of the lake.

Lily pushed the door open, sitting in the middle of the room was Alex, he was hugging his knees to his chest and was crying unashamedly. Once he caught sight of Lily he immediately stood up trying (and failing) to wipe his eyes without Lily noticing.

"Lily, I-"Alex was cut off as Lily walked over to him and hugged him tightly. Alex gave up the pretence and resumed sobbing hugging Lily back. Lily muttered soothingly stroking his hair back, several minutes later Alex pulled away looking slightly embarrassed by his outburst.

Lily took out a tissue and handed it to him, he took it gratefully. After he had wiped away his tears Lily spoke, "Are you going to tell me what was in that letter?" she asked, urging him on slightly. She already knew the paper told the story, but she might as well hear it from him.

"My family have been killed." He said softly, his eyes filling with tears again, Lily put a reassuring hand on his shoulder as he continued, "There's a new man going around, calls himself Voldemort. He wants' to kill all Muggle borns and "blood traitors", my family as you may know don't believe in killing Muggle borns so… he killed them." Alex said this all as emotionlessly as possible, but at the end his voice cracked slightly, Lily hugged him again.

"Do you think you can go back to the Great Hall now?" Lily asked; Alex nodded and the two went down to the Great Hall.

James had looked around every single one of the boys toilets, he hadn't seen Alex or Lily anywhere, and suddenly he cursed himself. The map; how had he forgotten? He ran up to his dormitory and got out the map. "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" he muttered checking around himself before hand.

James looked for Alex's name, a few minutes later he found his name in the second floor girl's toilets. It took him a moment to realise that was Moaning Myrtle's toilets, he then noticed Lily's name next to Alex's.

James muttered "Mischief managed" and put the map away, he headed down to the second floor and stopped outside the door to listen. He heard loud sobbing and the sound of someone, Lily no doubt, comforting said sobbing person. He hesitated, then went back down to the Great Hall. Lily seemed to have everything taken care of.

Once the day had ended, Lily had raced up to the dormitory, ignoring the protests of Helen, Sarah and Pauline. She opened her trunk, and found a spare piece of parchment. She hurriedly began scribbling down. She crossed several lines out and continued working through the night. The next morning, a Saturday, Lily conjured three buckets of water and hovered them over the three peacefully sleeping Mythtakers; Lily struggled to stop herself from laughing as Pauline let out a loud snore.

Lily made a swift movement with her wand and the buckets emptied themselves.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Sarah shouted falling out of the bed in shock. Lily couldn't hold it in any longer and she burst into uncontrollable laughter. Pauline glared at her openly. Lily shook her head struggling to control herself. "Lily, what the hell did you do that for?" Helen asked between clenched teeth. Lily laughed

"Because it was funny and also because of this" she said and handed over the piece of paper that she had been working on for the better part of the night. Helen read it through and nodded before handing it to Sarah and Pauline.

The three girls transfigured some objects and began testing out different sounds to follow the contents of the paper.

The Great Hall was decorated in black to mourn the passing of not only Alex's family but four other students' parents. Dumbledore stood up and the talking ceased. "We are here to mourn the passing of some of the greatest families I have ever known" at this Alex and a third year Ravenclaw called Kelsea burst into a fresh wave of tears. Dumbledore smiled sympathetically as the two were immediately comforted by their friends, he continued, "The group of troublemakers the Mythtakers, also seem to mourn the loses of their classmates." People looked confused at this, "This mourning I found that my office had been broken into and a CD and note were on my desk."

Lily grinned at the astonished faces of her friends. They knew she had gotten the letter and the CD into Dumbledore's office but they didn't know that she had broken into it.

Dumbledore raised his wand and a song began to play:

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  


This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it but you kept me in line  
I didn't know why you didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings, and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show because  
You loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today face to face

_Chorus:_  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

(Bye Bye _3x_)  
Bye bye

And you never got the chance to see how good I've done  
And you never got to see me back at number one  
I wish that you were here to celebrate together  
I wish that we could spend the holidays together

I remember when you used to tuck me in at night  
With the Teddy Bear you gave to me that I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact you're gone forever

_Chorus_

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  


Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

(bye bye bye bye bye bye _3x_)  
Bye bye

This is for my peoples who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby, your man, or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye (no, no, no)  
Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers, friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky 'cause we will never say bye

_Chorus_

I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on like  
"I wish I could talk to you for awhile"  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
And soon as you reach a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And I'm right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say bye bye

By the way I thought you might find this lightly funny, it's a true story, between me and my friend.

_**One day, during break**_

_**Roxie Lee: I feel emotionally depriiiived!**_

_**Me: You ARE emotionally deprived!**_

**Thorn Wilde: Yep, you were right, thanks fro reviewing **

**WhyDoesAWebsiteNeedMyName: I am like sooo sorry I forgot to mention you in the last chapter, thx for your review for Chapter 5 as well, and Chapter 4 and Chapter 3! Reviews make me happy!**

**shetlandlace: Thx for reviewing, it makes me happy :) :D :P **

**Sir Spamalot: I pride myself in being original! I also needed an enemy for MMS! **


	7. Chapter 7: Where is the Map?

**Disclaimer: Do you think if I pretend to be JKR people will stop asking me to write disclaimers?**

**BTW: Hi, I'm back! Just so people know in my new story The Love of a Ghost, Lily will come back to life later in the story, the whole point of the story is that James meets nameless ghost, falls in love with her, meets Harry (from future but doesn't know that yet) and thinks Harry's in love with her as well. Both go on quest to find magical plant that can bring Lily back to life. Fail but she comes back to life anyway because of some weird "Love conquers all" thing! Hopefully, I will get more views now that I've explained that to the readers of my most popular story. Sorry this is a bit late but during the holiday I was working on three new stories, one of them the non-read The Love of a Ghost, I need to type up the rest of the stories though. READ THE LOVE OF A GHOST OR ELSE… EVIL CYBER COOKIES WILL ATTACK YOU!! **

**Chapter 7: Where's the Map?**

The four Marauders were sitting in their dormitory, everyone else was at lunch. The Marauders couldn't go because they had homework for Transfiguration which they had left until the last minute. Remus had brought up the subject of the Mythtakers and their gift to the people who had lost their parents. **(AN: Sorry for the shitty opening, this is what happens when you combine me with writer's block with impatient reviewers! JUST KIDDING!) **

"It was a bloody nice thing for them to do." Sirius pointed out.

"Yeah, it was. Luna seemed pretty nice when I met her." James clamped a hand over his mouth; he was supposed to keep that a secret!

"WHAT! YOU MET LUNA!" Sirius jumped up, "NO WAY NO WAAAAAAY! He shrieked.

"Dude, you sound like a girl." James said trying not to laugh at Sirius' reaction.

"Wait you actually met her?" Remus asked whilst Sirius jumped around screaming like a girl, "Sirius will you FUCKING shut up!" Sirius shut up but started dancing creepily

"Yeah, remember last full moon when you scratched me?" Remus nodded, "Well I still in stag form went off I met this doe. This was actually Luna."

"So the Mythtakers are also animaguses." Remus said thoughtfully

"Yeah we got talking; she seemed a decent enough person. Sirius will you stop dancing it's CREEPY!"

"You're just jealous because I have kick ass dance moves!" Sirius then proceeded to show off his "kick ass" dance moves. Remus discretely got out his Muggle video camera. James raised an eyebrow having spotted Remus' actions, Remus mouthed "Blackmail". James shook his head in exasperation. Why of WHY was he blessed with mentally unstable friends? Sirius stopped dancing for a moment, "Hey is Luna hot?"

"She was a deer for God's sake how was I supposed to be able to tell?" Sirius then grinned suggestively; Remus then slapped Sirius for his sickmindedness. Sirius then proceeded to tackle Remus; they then started wrestling around on the ground. James walked over to his trunk stepping over the wrestlers.

"Hey guys, where's the map?" James asked, after rummaging through his trunk.

"What do you mean?" said a rather ruffled looking Remus, who had somehow managed to shove off Sirius. He scrambled up. "Hey Sirius, didn't you have the map last?"

"Yeah but I gave it to Peter to find his way back from the Forbidden Forest after detention." Sirius said, just then Peter decided to walk in. "Hey guys, I seem to have lost the map."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Remus, Sirius and James all screamed, "We have to go find it" James said running a hand through his hair, "Peter, where did you last leave it."

"Forbidden Forest I think" Peter shrugged.

"Right let's go!" Sirius said already heading down the stairs

"No way, I'm starving!" Peter whined,

"Fine, you stay here." James snapped following Sirius. Remus glanced apologetically at Peter before following the other two.

**2 hours of intense searching in the Forbidden Forest Later**

"I found it!" Sirius screamed brandishing the piece of paper in triumph.

"Finally!" James grunted stretching himself, "Can we head back now?"

"Sure, I'll just check the map. I solemnly swear that I am up to no good…" Sirius trailed off and stared at the piece of paper.

"Sirius what's up?" James asked, getting up and going over to Sirius.

"The Map it's not working." Sirius said looking up at James.

"What do you mean the map's not working?" Remus said walking to them and snatching up the map. He examined it and tried the password. Nothing, the ink didn't spread and form the map of Hogwarts, just nothing.

"This is weird." James said, "Hey Remus isn't there a spell to work out the password of stuff."

"Yeah there is." Remus replied, "It's NEWT level though" he continued thoughtfully.

"Can you at least try?" Sirius pleaded. The map was the key to most of their successes; they couldn't afford to lose it.

"Okay, but I can't guarantee that it will work; Specialis Verbum Ostendum!" **(AN: Latin words don't correct me it pisses me off)** four words floated up; Lady Godiva is awesome.

"Who the hell is Lady Godiva?" Sirius asked

"She was an aspiring figure in female history." Remus said rather irritated, why did he have to know everything?

"What did she do?" James asked

"She rode naked through the streets of Coventry to convince her husband to abolish the heavy taxes that oppressed the citizens." Remus replied. **(AN: Got that off internet)**

"AWESOME!!" Sirius screamed,

"Why on earth would that be the password for our map?" James said slapping Sirius on the arm.

"I dunno, let's try it, Lady Godiva is awesome." Blue ink spread across the parchment forming a map of Hogwarts, however there were several extra secret passages and some passages were missing.

"Umm Remus I don't think this is our map." James told Remus pointing out the extra passages.

"Whose do you think it is?" Remus asked, Sirius suddenly got really excited,

"What the hell is wrong with you?" James asked annoyed at his friend's cheerfulness in such a bad situation.

"Look! LOOK!!" Sirius shrieked excitedly, pointing at some writing in the centre of the parchment. Remus and James bent closer to the text to read it.

Miss Luna, Nike, Demeter and Dionysus

Are proud to present the Mythtaker's Map

May all who use it use it for the entertainment of others,

We mean pranking other people of course!

"Wow, the Mythtakers have their own map as well!" James said trying hard not to show how impressed he was, he noticed Remus hiding his expression as well and grinned.

**Later That Night**

"OH MY GOD!" Lily screamed, Helen was looking apologetically at her whilst Sarah and Pauline glared at her. "What do you mean you left the map?!" Lily continued verging on hysterical.

"Well, I think I might have dropped it in the Forbidden Forest when I took a walk during lunchtime." Helen muttered shame faced, she had really screwed up. Sarah was trying to calm Lily down and was failing miserably.

"I-I think I'm going to bed. Maybe take a calming draught." Lily said breathing in deeply before heading up the stairs. Once Lily was out of earshot Sarah turned to Helen angrily "The Map was Lily's greatest achievement and you _lost it_." Helen turned to Pauline pleadingly, but she just stared at her coldly.

"We had better go find it before someone else does and we're ruined."

"Please tell us you wiped it before you lost it." Sarah added

"Of course, I'm not stupid!" Helen said starting to lose her temper

"Aren't you?" Sarah retorted, Helen bowed her head and followed the other two through the portrait.

**Several Hours Later**

"Lily!" Pauline hissed, Lily stirred before opening an eyelid sleepily, "Lily we found the map!" Pauline said, Lily got up immediately her attention caught, she looked at Pauline with wide eyes, whilst she pulled out the map from her pocket, Lily took it smiling happily, she touched it lightly with her wand and muttered the password. Nothing happened, Lily looked up at her friends expectant gaze. Lily handed her the map.

"What!" Pauline cried, after attempting to open the map. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before taking the map off Pauline, "Specialis Verbum Ostendum" The words floated up, Lily examined them before tapping the parchment lightly "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And the green ink spread…

**Ohhhh, Cliffhanger, not really I think it's pretty obvious that the Marauders and the Mythtakers have swapped maps by accident. Next Chapter is about them sending messages to each other and eventually collecting their maps back. I was thinking maybe once I had finished this story I might right a sequel where Harry finds out his parents secret identities and then finds out they didn't die but were forced to go into hiding and that the bodies were actually those of the babysitters or something like that. SEE I can't kill off main characters! BTW, I know Pauline and Sarah seemed like nasty pieces of work back there but it's because, well… Imagine your best friend trusted another friend with a huge secret and the friend accidentally let it slip and everyone found out.**

**Lots of Love JRK**

…

…

**SHIT! I FORGOT MY AMAZING REVIEWERS!!**

**buttonbit:**** Hi I'm back! Reviews make me HAPPY! :) :P**

**shetlandlace:**** HI HI!! REVIEWS REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY!! :) :P**

**Sir Spamalot:**** ARGH!! IMPATIENT REVIEWER! Just kidding, or am I? :) (: OHH pretty pattern!!**

**Thorn Wilde:**** YIPEE! I NEARLY MADE YOU CRY! Wait that came out wrong! If I nearly made you cry that means I'm a halfway decent writer, because and I quote "I have grabbed the emotional spirit of my audience", :) : hi hi that made no sense whatsoever. DAMN I've gone CRAZY!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Swapping of Maps

**Disclaimer****: Alright here goes, Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, je ne suis pas JK Rowling ! ****ALL righty french people can't sue me now!**

**BTW: You know I replaced my Author's Note on MMS with Chapter 7 but it didn't go to top of weird strange updated list. Sad Face :(. So I'm updating this extra EXTRA early, bearing in mind I worked on two chapters a day in between each other, so don't nag! Sorry bad mood!**

**Prongs**

_Padfoot_

_**Moony**_

**Luna**

_**Demeter**_

_Nike_

Dionysus

**Chapter 8: The Swapping of Maps**

**At Night**

"So we have the Mythtaker's map?" Sirius said after checking around the dormitory and making sure everyone was actually asleep. James duly nodded, "This is so totally AWESOME!!" Sirius yelled, Remus shook his head in exasperation, thank Merlin they had drugged the guys in their dorm otherwise the secret of them being Marauders would have spread around the entire school,

"Sirius, this is not awesome, we don't have our own map!" James cried in exasperation

"Yeah, but this map is just as good and has extra secret pas-"Remus interrupted him

"Which belong to the Mythtakers." Sirius' smile faded slightly as he remembered this.

"Guys, we have to give this back. It's not exactly fair is it?" Remus nodded straight away, Sirius hesitated before nodding as well. **(AN: I think I have a scab in my mouth.)**

"Wait, what's this?" asked Remus who had taken the map from Sirius. James walked over to where Remus was sitting. Remus pointed to a line of text which had appeared under the introduction;

**Miss Luna, Demeter, Nike and Dionysus wish to know who has their map.**

**If you have the map please use your wand and touch the map thinking of one clear thought.**

Remus looked at him, "Do you think we should?" James nodded and took out his wand and pressed it to the paper thinking clearly. Another line of text appeared on the parchment;

**Hi, this is Mr Prongs; we, the Marauders, seem to have found your map.**

A few seconds later the Mythtakers replied;

**Oh Thank Merlin, we have your map as well.**

Remus and James sighed in relief, "Guys what is going on?" Sirius shouted, wordlessly Remus showed him the map, James took the map back to continue the conversation;

**So how are we going to swap maps? After all we don't want to reveal our identities to you. And we're sure you don't want to reveal yourselves to us.**

**Yeah we don't particularly want to reveal ourselves to you it's kinda the point of secret identities**

_This is the everlasting and incredibly handsome Padfoot are any of you ladies single?_

_**Well, now you come to mention it…**_

**DEMETER!**

_**Sorry Luna! I'm desperate**_

**URGH!**

**If you ladies are done over the moronic Mr Padfoot…**

_Prongs! That's mean!_

_**Now if you two lovebirds are done?**_

**OH MY GOD! You guys are even worse than us!**

_What's that supposed to mean?_

**See! Anyway back to the subject of getting our maps back, what do you guys think?**

_Well, I was thinking we'd meet up swap maps then, if you were lucky, we'd make out for the next few hours._

**Yea, not going to happen.**

**HA! HA! Padfoot got rejected.**

_SHUT UP!_

RE-JECTED R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D

_IM GONNA KILL YOU!_

…

**Hey! What's going on?**

_**Padfoot is chasing Prongs around the room trying to hit him with a pillow.**_

**Right… Can you get them to stop; we really need our map!**

_**K, one second…**_

**Hi, sorry about that, Padfoot was suicidal!**

_Prongs…_

**PEOPLE! We are getting beside the point! By the way tomorrow don't eat the toast! Whatever you do DO NOT EAT THE TOAST!**

_**Why?**_

**SnakeCharmer prank.**

_What kind of prank?_

**Well, they've- oh never mind, can you drop off our map in the Astronomy Tower?**

_**How do we know you won't just take it and not give us back our map?**_

**You'll just have to trust us. **

_No offense but I don't believe you._

**Guys, I talked to her, I don't think Luna would do that.**

Wait, you talked to Luna!

**You didn't tell them did you?**

**Umm…**

_Luna Mythtaker HOW DARE YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM US!_

**This is why I didn't tell you guys I knew you would overreact!**

**I see you have a lot of talking to do so we'll leave your map in the astronomy tower and one of you guys collect it AND drop off our map.**

**Deal**

_Prongs, WE DON'T TRUST THEM!_

_**Moony's right**_

**Guys just trust me on this.**

**Bye, we can still talk on the maps seen as they were made in the same way, just in case you want to talk sometime.**

Sirius turned to glare at James, "How can you trust them so easily?" **(AN: Ha! HA! Smitten with a deer!)**

"I dunno, I just do." And without another word James picked up the map and headed up to the astronomy tower.

At the entrance to the astronomy tower, James glanced around before transforming, just in case the Mythtakers were watching. He felt like he trusted Luna he didn't know why, he just _did_. But he wasn't about to trust her to the point of stupidity, he trotted along the corridor until he reached the end he nudged open 

the door with his antlers and went through, perched on the side of the wall was a nightingale clutching a piece of parchment, which James assumed was the map, in it's claws. He trotted a bit further inwards holding the Mythtaker's map between his teeth; he had made sure to charm it to be waterproof beforehand. As soon as the nightingale caught sight of him it almost took off before hesitating and flying a little closer and perching on a nearby section of wall.

James moved closer and dropped the map unto the floor near the bird, it flew towards him dropping it's package on the floor in front of him. James had caught sight of the small collar on the bird; _Property of Luna._ So this must be Luna's version of an owl.

James took the parchment between his teeth and trotted away catching sight of the nightingale taking off in flight.

**Hello, just so no questions are asked Lily was the Nightingale, to see all Lily's animagi forms read Chapter 5, the beginning Authors Note.**

**I hope you liked this chapter, I didn't get any sleep last night, neighbours decided to throw a huge party, with a band! UNTIL 3:00AM!! Sorry this is extra short but I was tired.**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK **


	9. Chapter 9: Danielle

**Disclaimer: Does anyone seriously believe that I'm JKR? I mean REALLY. That was a rhetorical question to those idiots that replied to that. I AM not and will NEVER be JKR.**

**BTW: I love you guys. By the way I've decided that I'll write the story focussing on JL then when I've finished I'll rewrite and add in chapters with the other characters. Okay?**

**Chapter 9: Danielle**

Pauline shook Lily's sleeping form; "Lily you have to get up, you're going to be late!" Lily sat up sleepily

"What do you mean? Late for what?" Helen rolled her eyes;

"Prefect meeting, how could you forget? Hasn't Molly pestered you non-stop about this meeting?" Lily had already shot into the bathroom muttering thanks as she passed her two friends.

"Hey d'ya think we should wake up Sarah whilst Lily's in the bathroom." Helen asked gesturing towards the snoring Sarah. Pauline grinned evilly and conjured up a large bucket filled with green paint Pauline suddenly flicked her wand emptying the bucket on the sleeping girl.

"What the FUCK!!" Sarah screamed, Lily ran out of the bathroom wearing a towel

"What is going on?" Lily demanded trying to sound Prefectish but Helen could see she was struggling not to laugh at Sarah. "Um, Sarah have you recently transferred to Slytherin without telling me?" Sarah looked livid, she glared at the laughing duo.

"They dumped green paint on me!" she looked mildly mental for a while, "Hey why don't they do stuff like that to you?!" Lily smirked

"Because I could put them in eight weeks detention." Sarah took out her wand and grinned evilly. Lily narrowed her eyes, "What are you going to do?" she asked suspiciously. Still grinning Sarah answered

"Not much." Then she ran off laughing manically. Lily shuddered not wanting to think about what was going to happen to her two friends.

* * *

Lily made it just in time to the Prefect meeting; she raced in and sat down grinning sheepishly at Remus the other Gryffindor prefect. Molly and Arthur came in a few minutes later to explain what they had to do. Remus leaned in "Why are you late?" he whispered. Lily kept her eyes on the Head Boy and Girl in the pretence of listening.

"Slept in then had to listen to my insane room mates." Remus grinned

"I'd trade you anytime." Lily shook her head

"Not going to happen." Remus sighed in mock disappointment. Lily tuned into what the Head Girl was saying;

"…and finally were going to have a new student called Danielle Elddir she's already been sorted into Gryffindor," The Slytherin Prefects hissed, "She'll be introduced at Breakfast and were expected to make her feel welcome etcetera. Alright that concludes this meeting; could Lily Evans stay back please."

Remus raised his eyebrow at her before leaving. Lily hoped Molly hadn't noticed her not listening; Molly had a fierce temper when provoked. "As you may know I'm graduating at the end of the year which means I'm going to be replaced as Head Girl." Lily nodded not really seeing how this had anything to do with her. "Dumbledore asked me to pick who I thought would be most suited for the role and well, I picked you."

Lily's eyes widened, she had not expected that, "However I don't think you should tell anyone because it's not definite that you'll be picked and some people might be jealous." Lily nodded she understood the situation. "Alright you can go now." Lily smiled and left. Lily was a little sad that Molly was leaving but still Lily was pleased that she had been recommended for Head Girl.

* * *

"Now we are going to be having a transfer student from Beaubatons, Danielle Elddir could you please come here?" At Dumbledore's command a tall slim girl of about sixteen came out from the shadows, she was quite pretty she might have been more if she didn't look so…artificial. To Lily the long strawberry blonde hair looked fake, by the way Danielle wore her uniform it was clear that she was a slut (bagel, hi hi! Don't ask, Roxie knows! So ask her if you have to ask someone)

"She's already been sorted into Gryffindor and I expect you all to make her feel welcome. That is all." Dumbledore sat down and the new girl, Danielle headed over to the Gryffindor table, her gaze scanned the table looking for someone. Her face lit up and she sat down next to James Potter. Lily frowned she had a bad feeling about this.

James hadn't been paying much attention to the speech because he was insanely hungry and it was all Sirius' fault. Sirius thought it would be hilarious to lock James in the dormitory before dinner last night, it had been two days before the full moon so Remus was in the Hospital Wing; Sirius was probably doing Merlin knows what and if James was right Merlin wouldn't particularly want to know what happened either. Peter, well Peter was just well… Peter.

However at the name Danielle Elddir James' head had shot straight up. No it couldn't be her. But it was, the Gold-digger was here. Danielle had heard about the immense Potter fortune and had decided she wanted to spend it which meant hooking up with the sole heir; which just happened to be James.

The worst part was his parents absolutely LOVED her! They were completely oblivious to her greed, they wanted her and James to get together, but James was not interested whatsoever. James muttered a silent prayer when Danielle started walking towards the Gryffindor table but more importantly walking towards HIM! "Please don't come here… Please!" James prayed silently.

When Danielle caught sight of him her face lit up and she made a beeline towards him, sitting down right next to him. "JAMES! I didn't know you went here! What a coincidence!" If it was a coincidence James would quite freely eat Sirius' two week unwashed socks.

**

* * *

**

Just so you know Danielle is a Gold-Digger, basically she wants access to the Potter fortune and will do anything to get it. So when James starts to show interest towards Lily… well it ain't going to be pretty.

**Sorry this chapter is short but I wanted to update quickly because of impatient reviewers coughscribbles.pookstaandSirSpamalotcough, just kidding. I just realised I forgot to thank my reviewers in the last chapter so:**

**nightwing27: **Thanks for updating EVERY chapter! HI! HI! :) :P

**WhyDoesAWebsiteNeedMyName: **Thank you!! :) :P

**buttonbit:** Merci beaucoup c'est très gentil! I have no idea why I just changed language, :P :)

**Sir Spamalot:** AAAAAARGGGGGGGHHHH!! :P :)

**Thorn Wilde:** happy clapping :) :P

**And now for Chapter 8:**

**nightwing27: **Thanks, I'm HAPPY :) you get one smilee because I already gave you two! See above!

**buttonbit: **THANK YA! :) same reason

**Thorn Wilde: **Is it just me or am I thanking the same people? :P

**Shetlandlace: **YAY! Someone who didn't review for Chapter 7!! :) :P

**Scribbles.pooksta: **Je m'ennuie maintenant. I'm not sure if i spelled that right. :)

**WhyDoesAWebsiteNeedMyName:** I think I died in 1287. Okay… :)


	10. Chapter 10: The Girl With the Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: You don't actually know my name, so I **_**could**_** be JKR. However I am not! I am proud of who I am! (I AM NOT A CRAZY BITCH!!)**

**BTW: I haven't talked about the SnakeCharmers for a while so this chapter is about them and if I haven't breached a thousand words it will be a bit about Danielle as well.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10: The Girl With the Green Eyes

Severus sat next to Lucius and Regulus; they were all waiting for Bellatrix who was about an hour late.

"Alright who else thought the new girl was hot?" Lucius asked trying to break through the silence,

"I did, too bad she's in Gryffindor." Snape spat out the last word, "Did you see the way she slobbered over _Potter_?"

"Jealous Snape?" They all turned to see Bellatrix grinning maliciously, Lucius growled.

"What took you so long?" Bella rolled her eyes,

"Avery tried coming on to me." Snape raised an eyebrow;

"Is that it?"

"No, he was then beaten the crap of, by… LESTRANGE!" Regulus spat out the drink from the cup he had been sipping from,

"Rudolphus? Why on EARTH would he want to protect you?" Her eyes narrowed,

"What's that supposed to mean?" she said icily. Regulus realised his mistake.

"Um, he doesn't seem like the guy who would fancy you really. Not that you're unattractive or anything, you're very pretty." Seeing her expression he quickly continued, "But you're not my type I-" Lucius interrupted him.

"Regulus you're just digging a deeper hole for yourself, so give up." Regulus looked down at the ground shamefaced.

"People! We are getting away from the point! The whole idea to come here was to plan our next prank!" Snape snapped (Hi hi! Alliteration!).

"Oh yeah, what should we do?" Bella asked;

"There's no point in hiding that we're in Slytherin, everyone knows it already; so we should just prank the Gryffindor." Lucius said after a moment of thought. The others voiced their agreement; they all hated the Gryffindors with a passion.

"How about we put a load of spices in their food?" Regulus said eagerly, (Regulus is younger than the others and is sort of like Peter, a wannabe, except unlike Peter Regulus turns out not to be so bad.)

"The Marauders already did that dumbass!" Lucius snapped, Bella clicked her fingers,

"I've got it! How about we make a spell that makes all the Mudbloods throw up mud all day, to show how dirty their blood is!" Lucius laughed gleefully,

"That's a good idea. For a girl." Snape hesitated, (In this story Snape still has a huge crush on Lily)

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? We need to put those pathetic Mudbloods in their place!"

"Yeah you're right, I better go I'm going to be late for Potions. See ya." Snape said half-heartedly then left the room without another word, Lucius turned to Bella,

"What did you find out about our friend's particular behaviour?" Regulus' eyes widened.

"You sent Bella to spy on him?!" Bella and Lucius ignored him; Bella checked that Snape was gone before replying in a quiet voice.

"I caught him looking over at the Gryffindor Prefect, Lily Evans." Lucius' eyes narrowed.

"Isn't she the Mudblood who busted me making out with your sister?"

"I don't kn- wait, YOU MADE OUT WITH MY SISTER?!" Bella shouted out the last bit enraged. Lucius smirked at her obvious jealousy,

"I can't help it, she's hot! Anyway we should definitely go for your idea, when do we cast the spell?" Bella glared at him before replying.

"Well, we will have to do some research. The spell should be a combination of 'eat slugs' and the spell to conjure up mud." An evil grin spread slowly across her face, "How about we give Snape's little friend a bonus?" Both Regulus and Lucius grinned,

"I like it." Regulus remarked.

"It might knock some sense into Severus."

"Right, so we had better get to the library for that research."

"What about Evans?"

"Leave her to me." (AN: oooh, scary!)

* * *

Danielle sat in her single bed dormitory smirking to herself Daddy had done brilliantly, paying extra for her to have her own room and to be automatically sorted into Gryffindor. No way would a grimy hat like that touch her beautiful hair, besides there was too big a chance that she would be sorted into the wrong house.

Personally she would have preferred to be in Slytherin, Mudbloods disgusted her. Even being _near_ them made her own pure blood feel dirty, however _James_ was in Gryffindor so she did what she had to do.

Danielle surveyed her nails critically; the professional manicurist had done a lousy job. Merlin, she couldn't even see her reflection in them! Also the nail art she had done was already chipping! You just can't find the people these days!

She reached into her trunk and pulled out a large photograph of James that his mother had taken, it had been easy enough to steal it when her family went over to their mansion for that party. She gazed at James' face with a dreamy expression in her cold sapphire eyes.

If Danielle had her way, James and the Potter fortune would be for her to use, she scowled as she remembered how James had been staring at some red-head whilst she had been introduced by the old guy.

The girl had been pretty, _too _pretty. She might be competition, Danielle raised her head as a confidant gleam lit up her eyes, she liked competition; it was another chance to destroy someone. And Danielle knew she would enjoy crushing the girl with green eyes.

**

* * *

**

God Danielle is such a bitch isn't she? Just updated TLOAG this morning, no reviews so far :(

**I think I have to update Uncovering the Future next, I'm not exactly sure though. I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the rest but I was in a bit of a hurry, my sister came over.**

**She wants me to get Facebook but I'm not sure yet.**

**Lots of Love**

**JRK**

* * *

Now give a big hand for my reviewers!

**WhyDoesAWebsiteNeedMyName:** As you can see by the last bit of this story, Danielle is going to HATE Lily, Hell even I can't wait to find out what happens next! :

**Thorn Wilde:** Sorry that this chapter wasn't really Danielle killing Lily or something, I need to make everyone hate her first! .;

**nightwing27:** James is going to be in even bigger trouble, especially when Danielle introduces herself as his girlfriend!! (hint for the next chapter!) :o

**shetlandlace:** Read reply to nightiwng27's review! That's what kind of trouble James is going to get in! :)

**Sir Spamalot:** See above reply to review! :P


	11. Chapter 11: The Prank

**The Marauders, The Mythtakers And The SnakeCharmers**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer/BTW:**

**JRK: And now for chappie 11!!!**

**Steph: About friggin time!!!**

**Tom: Seriously how long has it been since you updated?**

**JRK: I am sorry! I couldn't get inspiration until English this morning!!!! So I wrote on anything I could get my hands on! Including my homework diary!!!!! I was writing all the way through English, Maths and Spanish! Maths is good for writing as long as I don't get caught with a notebook! Thank God I had my homework diary nearby!!! Extra long chappie for ya!**

**Katie: MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!!! Except Tom because he is my soulmate and were going to get married and have six children; Alexandra, Frederick, Thomas Junior, Katie Junior, Georgina and Kevin.**

**Tom: But I'm not the slightest bit interested in you!**

**Katie: YOU WILL BE!!!!!!**

**JRK: Katie don't do my disclaimer.**

**Katie: Just to spite you I'm going to do your Disclaimer!!! She doesn't own anything!!!**

**JRK: Reverse psychology rules!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Prank**

**Mythtakers POV**

"Guys, I have a bad feeling." Pauline said worriedly to the others, Pauline was from a family of seers. Her gift was still developing but when she had a feeling it was to be taken seriously. Lily leaned in to reply;

"Do you have any idea how bad?" she asked hopefully. Sometimes when Pauline had a bad feeling it could be a meagre as a broken fingernail or as serious as a group of hungry lions somehow finding their way into the great hall. Sarah had been scared of cats since!

"I'm not sure." Lily hoped it wouldn't be too bad, and she had been having such a nice day!

* * *

**SnakeCharmers POV**

"Not long now." Lucius muttered glancing over at Bellatrix, "Have you set everything up?" Bella smiled,

"Of course." Severus' eyes narrowed,

"Did you guys arrange a prank without me?" he demanded. Lucius smirked,

"Think of it as our gift to you, a sort of … reminder. If you understand." Severus glared at his friend.

"I don't understand. However," he said leaning back, "I am curious to see what you planned without me." Bella grinned maliciously.

Marauders POV

"James? JAMES!!!" James jerked out of the pleasant daydream he was having about Lily.

"Yes Sirius?" he asked irritated, he wanted to daydream about Lily again!

"Quit staring at your girl of the week and listen to me!" Sirius whined; James felt a flash of irritation, there was something special about Lily there was no chance that she would simply be his girl of the week! Remus rolled his eyes as his friends argued and looked over to see who James had been staring at before being interrupted. His grey eyes met warm brown ones, flushing he looked away.

"Oooooohhhhh!!! Why is Remy all red?!" Sirius shrieked scaring a couple of first years who had been sitting nearby. James had stopped paying attention and had resumed staring at Lily, and then it happened.

* * *

**Mythtakers POV**

A large silver disk appeared in the air in the centre of the Great Hall, it rotated slowly giving everyone a chance to read the golden text written on it.

**_We, the SnakeCharmers wish to make a point._**

**_We hope you enjoy our little presentation!_**

Once the disk had finished it's rotation, it slowly divided into many silver balls leaving behind a small plain gold disk. Suddenly all the silver balls shot off to random people in the hall, one of them hit Sarah, the small ball sinking into her skin. There were several surprised shrieks around the hall, as people were hit, before long the entire hall was silent waiting with bated breath for what was going to happen.

* * *

**SnakeCharmers POV**

Lucius glared at Bellatrix, nothing was happening! Had all their research gone to waste? However he was surprised to see that Bella was still grinning. His eyes narrowed slightly, Severus was smirking. "Well what is the amazing prank you have planned?"

"Patience Severus, it takes a couple of seconds for the spell to kick in." Bella murmured not taking her eyes off a small first year who had been hit by a ball.

* * *

**Marauders POV**

James was the first of the Marauders to see what was happening to Sarah. Straight after the balls had shot off he had glanced over at his friends to make sure they hadn't been hit, to his relief none of them had he then looked over at Lily to see if she had been hit, she hadn't but her friend had and they were all looking at her in worry.

James was just in time to see Sarah's hand fly to her mouth and her cheeks inflate, she was going to be sick he realised in horror. After a while she couldn't hold it in any more and threw up it up onto her plate, it wasn't sick he thought with revolt, it was mud! Soon the Great Hall was filled with sounds of people being sick and puking up mud.

Most people were occupied with either, puking, watching people puke or laughing (Slytherins) to notice the words being carved into the gold disk that was beginning to rotate.

**_And to complete our demonstration we have one last trick._**

**_The SnakeCharmers._**

The gold disk finished its rotation and turned into one gold ball that was slightly larger than the others and went straight at Lily.

* * *

**SnakeCharmers POV**

Severus' eyes widened as he saw the final ball hit Lily, he turned around angrily to glare at Bella, "That was unnecessary!" he snarled.

"It's for your own good." Bella sneered straight back at him, Lucius nodded.

"She's a Mudblood! You wouldn't want to dirty your own blood by association!" He added in disgust.

"What did you do to her?" Severus said trying to keep his voice even. Bella's grin widened giving her the look of the Cheshire cat.

"You'll see."

* * *

**Mythtakers POV**

As they watched Lily began to grow fur and whiskers. Her ears elongated and became pointier, until she resembled a mixture of cat and human then suddenly all traces of human left and she turned into a cat. Then she ran out of the hall (how do cats move?).

* * *

**Marauders POV**

For a moment everyone stared at the door the cat Lily had gone out of, the Slytherins began to laugh but no one joined them. Lily was known for being a really nice person and almost everyone liked her, ecept the Slytherins because she was Muggleborn. James glanced over at Danielle; she had a look on her face which made her look constipated. Frowning slightly James walked out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Danielle POV (evil bitch!)**

OMG! That prank was like soooo funny! And what they did to the red-haired bimbo was absolute GENIUS! There was NO way that James would be interested in her now! Jamie (It's James you stupid bitch!) looked a little upset though so I made my beautiful face assume a look of graceful pity (insert loud snort) whilst trying to restrain myself from laughing. Suddenly everything went quiet; I turned my head keeping the same graceful look on my beautiful face listening to the swish of my gorgeous long hair (gag). I was in time to see James walk out of the Great Hall, what the hell?! That JERK!!! He's supposed to be here with me laughing about stupid red haired bimbo whilst declaring his undying love for me!!! Then beg me to marry him and give me a 64 carat gold ring with emeralds, rubies and diamonds!!! (In your dreams!) And now he goes after that- that BITCH!! (Have you looked in a mirror recently?) Urgh! When he finally comes to his senses I am sooo playing hard to get, at least for a day or so.

* * *

**SnakeCharmers POV**

Lucius laughed as he watched Lily's transformation, Bellatrix was amazing! Bella was grinning but she stopped grinning as Lily fully turned into a cat, she went really pale, "That wasn't supposed to happen." She said quietly, Severus looked worried the only reason he was still at the at the table and not running out of the Great Hall to help Lily was because Bella had frozen him to make sure he didn't leave.

"What do you mean?" Lucius hissed at her, all traces of amusement were gone.

"She was only supposed to half turn into a cat, not fully. Oh Merlin!! What are we going to do!!!"

"Be quiet!" Lucius snapped, "They all know that the SnakeCharmers did the prank but no one knows, who the SnakeCharmers are! They won't be able to connect it to us! Besides she's a Mudblood why should we care? Personally I think it's an improvement!" he smirked, "What do you think Sev?" From the look on his face they probably didn't want to know what he thought.

* * *

**Mythtakers POV**

They watched as cat Lily ran out of the hall, Pauline turned around to her fellow pranksters, "That's what my feeling was about." Helen looked worried,

"We should go help her." They made a move to get up when the Great Hall went silent once more, they turned around to see THE James Potter walk out of the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" Sarah asked after throwing up,

"I think I saw him staring at Lily just before everything happened." Helen confessed. Sarah threw up once more before replying,

"You don't think that he's a SnakeCharmer?" Helen shrugged.

"I don't know but we shouldn't judge him until we get proof, until then we should keep an eye on him." They all agreed.

* * *

**James POV**

As soon as I was out of the Great Hall, I got out of the map. I glanced around quickly and muttered the password. I looked for the dot labelled Lily Evans, almost everyone was in the Great Hall with the exception on Mr Filch (have I talked about a different caretaker in past chapters? I can't remember) and Mrs Norris; Filch was prowling in the Dungeons and Mrs Norris was on the second floor with Lily!!! Oh crap, Mrs Norris was very territorial so she and Lily were probably in a cat fight!

I ran up to the second floor corridor and what is saw confirmed my theory, cat Lily and Mrs Norris were about a metre apart, with their fur standing on end both hissing at each other. I quickly hid the map and kicked Mrs Norris; she hissed at me and ran off, probably to get Mr Filch.

I turned to face Lily instead of seeing a cat Lily I saw a half cat Lily. "If you're here to make fun of me just get it over with." She muttered looking down at the ground, I frowned.

"I'm not here to make fun of you; I want to help turn you back." She looked at me as if I said I wanted to rip my clothes off and dance the Macarena in front of Professor McGonagall.

"Why?"

"Because I'm nice; now stay still." I muttered a counter spell and was relieved to see a whisker less and furless Lily. She grabbed a compact mirror and glanced into it, she smiled as she realised she was back to normal.

"Thank you so much!" she shrieked hugging me, "What can I do to repay you?"

"Well how would you like to be my date to Hogsmead?"

"Deal."

* * *

**JRK: WOOHOO!!!!! FIRST DATE!!!!!**

**Steph: Danielle isn't going to like this!**

**JRK: Oh yeah… oh this is going to be good!!!!!!!**

**Tom: Loud sigh WOMEN!!!**

**JRK: For that rude and sexist comment you have to hug my reviewers!!! MWAHAHAHAAA!!!!!**

**Blueyblonde:** Aww thanks!!!! HugX1

**Gryffindor for eva'**: I'm not exactly sure what's going to happen but I've been thinking about her asking the Mythtakers if she can join even trying to bribe them then maybe joining SnakeCharmers but I'm not sure yet. The story is pretty plotless!!! I just make it up! HugX1

**Lady of the Deep:** She's not just a bitch, she's a SELF CENTERED bitch!! You'll probably hate her more in next chappie. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update though. HugX1

**WhyDoesAWebsiteNeedMyName:** Sorry for the wait!! Major Author's block, I can't tell you when next chapter will come up. It might be quite quick because of it being their first date but I'm not making any promises. HugX1

**babydoll223 99:** I am planning on making the Marauders and Mythtakers temporarily join up to prank the Slytherins, but it'll be a little difficult because of the Mythtakers thinking that James is a SnakeCharmer. HugX1

**freakishly normal**: I know and she'll just get worse seen as she's going to bribe Dumbledore into making her Head Girl. Ooops! Wasn't supposed to tell you that! HAHA!! HugX1

**shetlandlace:** Read above reply!!! HugX1


	12. Chapter 12: First Date

**The Marauders, the Mythtakers and the SnakeCharmers **

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer/BTW

**JRK: I'm bored. **

**Steph: Why don't you write the next chapter?**

**JRK: Hmm… I have a feeling someone left open the inter-dimensional portal.**

**Danielle: OH MY GOD!!!!! HOW COULD JAMES ASK OUT THAT BIMBO?!!!!!!**

**JRK: I was right!!!!!! GET THE HELL BACK IN YOUR OWN DIMENSION BITCH!!!!!!**

**Danielle: Make me!**

**Vampire Lily From A Different Dimension: DIE BIMBO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Danielle: AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**JRK: I don't own anything!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: First Date

Because the carriages carrying the third years and above left at seven in the morning and because of an incident in fourth year which ended with Lily locked in the second floor toilets with a broken plunger and a passed out Sarah; Lily had to get up at six and silently get ready so her roommates would never found out she had a date.

Luckily for Lily her fellow Mythtakers slept like the dead until eight o'clock so Lily didn't have to worry about coming up with a believable lie! There was a brief moment of panic when she accidentally knocked over a large wooden hat stand which fell to the floor with a resounding CRASH!!!! Helen had begun to stir; Lily stood stock still, praying that her friend wouldn't wake up. She let out a sigh of relief when Helen rolled over muttering something about having pizza on the moon with a male supermodel.

Lily stifled a giggle as she slipped through the dormitory door.

**

* * *

**

Danielle

How could my Jamesykins do this to me?!!! That slut must have given him a love potion!!! It's the ONLY explanation!!! She must have realised his love for me overcame any feeling he had for her and in her jealous rage poisoned him against me!!!!

How shall I ever live without my beloved? And all his money?!! What ever shall I do?!!!! Suddenly a wide grin spread across my beautiful face… of course!!! How could I not have fought of this before? To get James' love back I must ruin their date!!!!

**

* * *

**

Lily

Thirty minutes in and I already knew this was one of the best dates I have ever been on! Unlike all the other guys, James' presence filled me with a warm fuzzy feeling! He treated me with respect unlike Jack, a date I had last year who treated me like an object that he could show off. Needless to say _that_ relationship didn't last long!

Once we'd arrived at Hogsmead we'd walked up to the shrieking shack;

"Did you know that the Shrieking Shack is said to be the most haunted place in Britain?" I randomly blurted out before blushing.

"No I didn't!" He replied chuckling under his breath, I wasn't sure if he was laughing at me or something else. He saw my worried expression "Inside joke!" he added quickly, I sighed in relief! We'd stayed there for a few minutes until we were attacked by a swarm of bees!! If it hadn't been for James' quick reflexes we might have been seriously hurt!!

**

* * *

**

Danielle

Ow! Maybe sending a swarm of bees after them wasn't such a good idea!! James had repelled them and they had come straight to me!!! It hurt so much!!! Thank God for magical cover-up!!! If it weren't for that I'd probably would look pretty as opposed to my usual beautiful!!! I limped to the Three Broomsticks, some Firewhisky would do me some good. I sat at a table and winked at some guys who were staring at me, Hey if James could ask out the bimbo then I could have some fun of my own!! To my surprise they simply laughed and turned around!!! How rude!!! They obviously don't know who I am!!!

A twenty-ish women carrying a tray of butterbeers passed my table, "Excuse me!" I said loudly, she stared at me in shock for a couple of seconds, must be astounded by my beauty!!! Before snapping out of it and saying "Yes?"

"Get me some Firewhisky!" I ordered! She narrowed her eyes,

"I'm sorry but I can't supply alcohol to minors!" I stared at her in shock!

"Do you not know who I am?!!" I demanded! How could she not have heard of my amazing beauty and wealth?

"No." She said and walked away! Things just weren't going well for me today!!

**

* * *

**

Lily

At 12 o'clock James took me to this nice Café on the outskirts of Hogsmead, there were a few people but it was still quiet. He pulled out my chair for me making me blush before sitting opposite me; we had been talking for a while, learning about each other.

"So do you have any siblings?" He asked as we looked at the menus.

" Yes" I admitted, "One sister." He looked at me carefully for a few seconds,

"What's with the face?" He asked looking into my eyes making me feel weak in the knees.

"My sister and I don't get along very well" I said sadly, "She doesn't like the whole magic thing." Why did he have this effect on me? I never admitted about my relationship with my sister to anyone, my roommates had to pry it out of me and now all James Potter had to do was give me a certain look and all my deepest darkest secrets would spill out!

"I'm sorry." He said gently, I felt a sudden urge to touch him, to make sure he was real, not just something my mind came up with! The electrical spark between us only intensified as our eyes met. No matter how much I wanted to I couldn't look away and to be honest I didn't want to. Subconsciously we both began to inch forward, only a few centimetres of air separated our lips from touching. My eyes fluttered close anticipating the soft touch…

"Can I take your orders?" We wrenched ourselves apart; we had been so absorbed in each other we hadn't heard the waitress approach.

**

* * *

**

James

What is this girl doing to me? How is she making me feel this way?

**

* * *

**

Danielle (A few hours later)

I trudged my way back to the carriages; I was covered in mud from trying to throw a mud ball at Lily but had slipped and fallen into a huge pool of mud. Nothing had gone right today!! I got stung by an army of bees! I was dissed by some bitch! I NEVER got my well earned firewhisky! On the bright side I still looked FABULOUS!!! I unlike most people could pull off the mud look!

The only success I had was when my friend Adrianna texted me telling me that James and slut-whose-name-escapes-me were eating lunch at "Wands" the restaurant her father owned and were about to kiss but she managed to interrupt them!

Even though Adrianna is a complete idiot and not as pretty as me I have never been so glad that she is my friend!!!

Since the text I've been following them, they seemed awkward at first but gradually got more comfortable!! She must have hexed him!! That little bitch!!! We were a little away from the carriages when she tripped, I would have laughed had he not caught her. They stared at each other for a few seconds before beginning to lean in!

No!! I couldn't let this happen!!!! I grabbed my wand and sent a spell to a tree that was in front of them! The trunk split in half and began to fall on the unsuspecting couple! At the last second they saw what would have been their eminent doom and dived out of the way! I sighed in relief! At least they hadn't kissed!!

* * *

**JRK: NOOOO!!!!!!**

**Danielle: YEEEEESSSS!!!!!!!!**

**JRK: The tree was supposed to fall on you!! Then you would spontaneously combust upon seeing your "beloved" making out with Lily!!!**

**Danielle: But I didn't and now you must DIIEEE!!!!!**

**JRK: *begins to cry***

**???: Fear not fair maiden I shall protect you from this horrid wench!!**

**JRK: *stares in awe at hot guy in shining armour***

**Danielle: I AM NOT A WENCH!!**

**JRK: *still swooning* Where did you come from?**

**HGISA: I have fought through epic battles and journeyed through many lands to find you!!**

**JRK: Awesome!!! Can you hug my reviewers?**

**HGISA: Um…okay?**

**WhyDoesAWebsiteNeedMyName:** Yes but that's later on! HugX1

**Katanagirl16**: LOL! I know annoying aren't they? HugX1

**Buttonbit:** LOL! Thanks loads sorry about the wait and everything!


	13. Chapter 13: Siriusness

**

* * *

**

The Marauders, The Mythtakers and the Snakecharmers

**Chapter 13: Siriusness**

AN: Please note that this is set on the same day as last chapter.

**

* * *

**

Sirius POV

My best friend has abandoned me!!!! For a GIRL!!!!! I can understand if I did it, but James? It's the ULTIMATE betrayal!!!! Now all I have are my loyal friends: Peter and Remus…

WAIT- where's Remus gone?!!!

THAT FUCKING WEREWOLF!!!!!!!!!!!! He left me!!!! Just like James, my ex-best friend!!! At least I still have Peter.

"Hey Sirius, sorry but I have a date now so bye!" Peter suddenly walked off. I stared after him.

PETER HAS A DATE?????!!!!!!!!! HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!!!!!!!! All the unattractive guys have dates and I the most attractive man on the PLANET can't get a date? OH THE SHAME!!!!

I need alcohol.

**

* * *

**

10 Minutes later in the Hog's Head

Damn Rosmerta!!! Why can't I have firewhisky?!! It's not fair!!!!! On the bright side that crazy bitch Danielle didn't get any either! There was something wrong with her face, it looked like it had erupted in boils and she had TRIED to cover it with make-up but failed miserably!!! It was fun laughing at her!! HAHA!!!

Anyway back to the alcohol problem, I should be able to get some firewhisky from there!! The serving dude doesn't care about age as long as he gets his money!!!

I glanced over at my usual corner; some hot blonde was sitting there with a small glass of FIREWHISKY!!!!!!!! Now… how do I get her to ask me to sit with me?!!

You know she kinda looks familiar! Maybe she's from Hogwarts! Well if she is she's probably heard of my amazing charm and stunning good looks!!!

I KNOW!!! I'll pay for her drink! EVEN BETTER!!! A BOTTLE OF FIREWHISKY!!!! Then she'll invite me over to her table and we'll both get drunk!!!! I am so awesome at making plans!!!!!!!!

I waved over the barman told him what I wanted him to do. He took the galleons I gave him, grabbed a LARGE bottle of firewhisky and took it to her table. She smiled at me and waved me over. I sat down.

"Dude, why'd you get me an ENTIRE bottle of Firewhisky?!!!" She asked gesturing at the admittedly very large bottle of Firewhisky. I shrugged,

"I wanted to get drunk but I didn't want to do it alone!!" I said cheerfully!

"Why?" She asked.

"Because all my unattractive have dates and have abandoned me!!!!!!" I wailed! She looked at me in shock.

"Wow! That's so weird!!! All my friends have abandoned me as well!!! But they don't have dates!! They would have told me!!! I came here to drown my sorrows in alcohol!! "

"My name's Sirius, what's yours?"

"Sarah!"

"Well Sarah, I think we're going to be good friends!"

**

* * *

**

10 Minutes Later- Sarah and Sirius siriusly drunk!

"You know you're really hot!!" Sarah slurred.

"I know! You're really hot as well!!

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"Yeah that'd be awesome!"

**

* * *

**

A Few Hours Later

Huge headache. Can't think. NEED COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I grabbed my wand and summoned a large cup of coffee . I quickly downed the whole cup and sighed!

For some reason whenever I'm hung over coffee is the only thing that makes me feel better!!

OooooohHHHHHhhhh!!! Sarah left a note!!! Damn that girl can handle her alcohol!!!

_**Next Hogsmead visit same thing. Meet you in hogshead.**_

_**Sarah**_

AWESOME!!!!!! But I'm going to need more COFFEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**At Hogwarts Later On**

**Pauline POV**

Alright! Today's the day!!! I'm finally going to ask out the guy I've had a crush on for three years!!! None of my friends know, they don't really like him! They think he's a player. But I know that he can change, OH HERE HE COMES!!!! Alright Pauline time to shine!!!!

"Hi!!!" I said cheerfully, Sirius turned around and caught sight of me!! OMG HE'S LOOKING AT ME!!!!

"Listen I know this may seem a bit forward but would you go out with me?!" Oh God , that didn't sound desperate did it? He looked me up and down,

"Are you a Slytherin?" He asked suspiciously,

"Um… no!"

"Are you an anti-muggle extremist?"

"No!"

"Okay then, meet you in the Great Hall tomorrow night at 11PM!" Wow, that was surprisingly easy but HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh wait!

"Isn't that after curfew?" I asked worried, "I don't want to get into trouble!"

"We won't get into trouble unless we get caught!!"

* * *

AN: Sorry it's short. I'm going to make a poll for who Sirius should end up with: Pauline or Sarah. But I'm going to wait a couple of chapter before I ask for your votes!!

Goddoesn'tplaydice: Sorry!! I'm not crazy about Remus/Sirius but I did bring in some Sirius/OCs!


	14. Chapter 14: Temporary Alliances

Right, idea. This is going to be written like MSN but its on the maps! Enjoy and sorry for the wait!

Helen (Demeter)

Pauline (Nike)

Sarah (Dionysus)

I'm assuming you know the Marauders and their nicknames.

* * *

**MMS Chapter 14**

**Temporary Alliances**

_**Sometime around 6AM**_

**Demeter**: Hello? Anyone there?

**Dionysus**: Told you this was a bad idea

**Nike**: Cheer up Di, I'm sure they'll answer… eventually

**Dionysus: **Probably when we're old and rotting by the looks of it.

**Demeter: **This is annoying… YO MARAUDERS GET YOUR MAP OUT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Nike: **… Has she had her anger medicine this morning

**Dionysus: **I don't think so… I think she's going rabid…

**Demeter: **Ha ha very funny.

**Moony: **Hello?

**Dionysus: **You took your good sweet time.

**Prongs: **Sorry, bit busy planning a prank.

**Padfoot: **ITS AWESOME!!!

**Prongs: **What did you guys want anyway?

**Nike: **A little help, remember what those disgusting-

**Demeter: **Vile

**Dionysus**: Evil

**Nike**: Snakecharmers did to the Muggleborns?

**Prongs**: Yep. It was awful.

**Padfoot:** Slimy Slytherins.

**Demeter**: We're going to get back at them.

**Nike**: They got a few of us with their stupid spell.

**Dionysus**: And we want revenge.

**Moony**: Isn't that odd we were planning something too!

**Nike**: Well we propose a temporary alliance. Seven brains are better than three.

**Prongs**: Where is Luna anyway?

**Dionysus**: Sick. Why'd you want to know?

**Prongs**: No reason.

**Padfoot**: He's in lurve!

**Prongs**: AM NOT!!

**Padfoot**: ARE TOO!!!

**Prongs**: ARE NOT!!!!

**Dionysus**: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

**Padfoot: **… meh…

**Demeter**: That's better

**Nike**: Anyway this is what we have planned….

* * *

The great hall was silent at breakfast… too silent… Almost as if every student could tell something bad was going to happen any minute… Everyone waited with baited breath to see what would happen. It took a while for people to start eating, but once they had been assured by the teachers that the food wasn't poisoned the scraping of knives on plates resounded on the hell. But still it was quiet…

The Slytherin table hadn't noticed the eerie silence but still they were more subdued than normal. The Mythtakers and Marauders at the Gryffindor table were careful to act like everyone else to avoid suspicion.

The spell was timed, at the right moment it would spring into action causing mass humiliation throughout the entire Slytherin table. The two pranking groups responsible had acknowledged that only four of the Slytherins were to blame but "They were all going to end up Death Eaters anyway" as Padfoot had said.

* * *

"I fell really weird." Bellatrix admitted to Lucius quietly, he nodded.

"Me too."

"You don't think something's been put in the food again?" She pushed her fork around her plate looking for any tell-tale signs of tampering.

"I don't think so…"

* * *

The spell was rather more humiliating than what the Snakecharmers had done to the Muggleborns but because the attack was purposefully aimed against "mudbloods" the Marauders believed the "filthy gits" deserved it. Any minute now…

The entire Slytherin table began talking about feeling weird, like the two Snakecharmers they quickly assumed their food had been tampered with. But then again Dumbledore had checked each table for anything extra added to the dishes but nothing had come up.

It began quickly, started by one very loud fart from Narcissa Black, who's normally pale complection rapidly turned tomato red. It took only a few more seconds for the rest of the table to lose control of their bladders… completely. Resulting in vile smells, disgusting sounds and very angry Slytherins…

* * *

AN: Shorter than normal, sorry! But I did my best!


End file.
